


Artwork for Shift Change

by siriala



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Mating, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 19:36:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriala/pseuds/siriala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Werewolf AU. Jared never knew his mate, he died when Jared was just a pup. Of course, he knew who his mate was SUPPOSED to be, future Alpha of their pack, but it doesn't really make Jared feel better. All he knows is that he'll never know what it's like to be with his mate the way mated pairs should be. But then all of that pales into insignificance when a new Alpha arrives at the reservation and decides he doesn't want someone like Jared - a widowed Omega - to be a part of his pack and locks him away in a silver coated prison.</p>
<p>It's only when other members of the pack find out of Jared's incarceration, after being told by the new Alpha that he'd been killed, that they decide they need to get Jared away from the pack before the Alpha decides to make his lie a reality. But when Jared - literally - runs into a beautiful, green-eyed stranger, there's suddenly a spark of hope on the horizon...if only they can convince Jensen of his true heritage and birthright as the Alpha of the Black Foot pack.</p>
<p>Warnings: Character death (non-J2 and all 'off-screen'), mentions of mpreg, but no actual mpreg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artwork for Shift Change

**Author's Note:**

> Artwork made for the spn_j2_bigbang 2012, for the fic Shift Change by Lyri which can be read [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/451297).

I'm a first timer in this much-loved challenge and for this incredible first experience, I had the chance to work with a very nice person who made it easy and enjoyable. Thanks again Lyri :)

**The cover**

  


**Prologue banner and divider**

  


**Chapter dividers**

  


[](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v27/siriala/wallpapers/Challenges/Bigbang2012/SC_Chapter2_banner.jpg)  
[](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v27/siriala/wallpapers/Challenges/Bigbang2012/SC_Chapter3_banner.jpg)  
[](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v27/siriala/wallpapers/Challenges/Bigbang2012/SC_Chapter4_banner.jpg)  
[](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v27/siriala/wallpapers/Challenges/Bigbang2012/SC_Chapter5_banner.jpg)  
[](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v27/siriala/wallpapers/Challenges/Bigbang2012/SC_Chapter6_banner.jpg)  
[](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v27/siriala/wallpapers/Challenges/Bigbang2012/SC_Chapter7_banner.jpg)

**Epilogue banner**

  


**End banner**

  


I would have loved to be able to draw many of the fic's scenes but I have no talent whatsoever in this area so I just had to find another way to show how I saw Jensen and Jared, as pups first, and then as an established and loving couple. Here's the results.

  


**Character dividers** : The first thing Lyri told me when she sent me her fic was that she had a very clear and precise idea of what the characters looked like in their wolf forms. I hope I was true enough to her vision. Also, don't ask me why the Danneel one is smaller, it's probably because it was the first one I did but I didn't realize the size difference before I put it here next to the other ones.

  


**And finally the navigation buttons**

  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope all this will encourage you to read sweet_lyri's so lovely fic Shift change if you haven't already. You really don't want to miss it !
> 
> Huge thanks to my friend honscot for her advices and all the help, time and encouragement she offered without any complaint *big hugs*
> 
> And thanks to the so friendly and supportive mods of the challenge, wendy and thehighwaywoman, your enthusiasm was just what I needed to convince myself to give this a try.


End file.
